Random Things My Friend Made Me Write
by rudolphtherednoseddolly
Summary: I had this really crazy idea 4 a story, and my friend really liked it and wouldn't stop calling me until I promised 2 write it, so here it is. It's about Rainbow Magic Deluxe Sugar Quill's and the Doodlebops and Harry's revenge on Malfoy. Please Review!


_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters, places or things in them. If I did, then I would be a billionaire. Keep dreamin', girlie. **

_**Author's Note: **_**This is actually by RudolphTheRedNosedPuffin, but FreakyD45663 and I decided to make a shared account so all of you out there can enjoy stories made by us together. Though, instead of writing this story together, we have agrred to each write a chapter or more to this series.**

**Random Thing My Friend Made Me Write.**

Random Story #1

Harry Potter and the Attack of the Doodlebops

Harry was mad. Fuming. Raging. Whatever you want to call it, he was. Malfoy had done it again. And Snape had done nothing (Big surprise!). What gave Malfoy the right to steal his Deluxe Sugar Quill? Harry had waited for weeks on end and finally the trip to Hogsmeade was here! Harry had sprinted down to Honeydukes and bought the first one he had seen. It was Rainbow Magic flavored and Harry loved it. All the way back to the castle, Harry had stared lovingly at it, making sure it wasn't too cold in the frigid December air. And Malfoy had walked right up to Harry and stolen it. The thief! The imbecile! The, the… Harry could not think of a word that fit Malfoy.

A small rag doll sat in front of him, sporting a crude likeness of Malfoy. Harry was busy thinking of the right hex to use on it. Should he use _Hereosethrap?_ That would make the doll's ears mutate into large mushrooms. Or should he use _Averilipthey?_ The hex, one found in Harry's copy of Advanced Potion Making, would cause whatever objects were nearby to follow it around all day, constantly running into it full force. They both sounded like good options. Harry was getting excited. If he could just "accidentally" meet Draco in an empty hallway…. Harry laughed evilly. Training his wand on the rag doll, a mixture of both spells burst out of Harry's mouth. "_Averiothrap!" _he yelled. Suddenly, music came out of nowhere. Three figures materialized in front of Harry. Recognizing them from Dudley's favorite show, Harry dived behind the nearest sofa.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Those people, those things were… the Doodlebops!

Hermione and Ron rushed into the common room. They both stopped in shock. Ron fainted on the spot. Hermione screamed and jumped out the window, where Whitherwings was waiting. "Fly, Whitherwings, fly!" she yelled. The dreaded figures started singing.

"We're the Doodlebops! We're the Doodlebops! We're the Doodlebops, oh yeah!" they sang.

Thinking quickly, Harry leapt up from behind the couch, yelling, "_Threyfattie_!" The Doodlebops instantly dissolved into a pile of ashes.

Suddenly, people rushed in and lifted Harry on their shoulders, yelling, "Hooray! Harry, you saved from the dreaded Doodlebops! You are our savior!" Harry was carried around the room twice before the crowd got bored and wandered off to watch Fred and George set off a fireworks show. Hermione and Whitherwings returned. All was fine and dandy.

Te next morning just as Harry was finishing breakfast, he noticed Malfoy get up-alone-and walk out of the dining hall. Harry remembered his hex, the one that had conjured up the Doodlebops. "Hmm…" said Harry, formulating a plan.

"I'll meet you guys up in the common room." whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione. Before they could ask him why, Harry shot through the doors, silently following Malfoy as he wound his way towards the Slytherin common room. When Harry judged they had gotten far enough away from the teachers and the Great Hall, he stopped him.

"Hey, Malfoy!" he called.

Malfoy spun around. Harry's stomach clenched when he saw that he was clutching Harry's Magic Rainbow flavored Deluxe Sugar Quill. Malfoy sneered when he discovered Harry standing there. "So, Potter, coming back for more?" he asked.

Before Malfoy could draw his wand or say anything else, Harry pointed his wand at his enemy and yelled, "_Averiothrap!_" Suddenly, music came out of nowhere. Three figures started to materialize behind Malfoy. His face chalk white, Malfoy turned around to see what was there. The Doodlebops stood there, singing their theme song.

"Nooooooo!" yelled Malfoy. He turned backto Harry and fell on his knees, looking pleadingly at Harry.

"Make them go away, please! I'll do anything!" he begged.

Harry smiled triumphantly. "Give me the Quill." He said. Hurriedly, Malfoy shoved the Quill into Harry's hands. Harry smiled again.

"Now, you can figure out how to get rid of the Doodlebops yourself!" said Harry, walking away from the shocked Malfoy and still-singing Doodlebops. After turning the corner and hiding in a broom cupboard, Harry opened a box and unraveled some long, flesh-colored string. Putting the ends in his ears, he fed the other end through the bottom of the door and instantly heard Malfoy as if he was right next to him. Eagerly, Harry listened.

"Wait a second, you're the DOODLEBOPS!" Malfoy practically screamed the last word. "Oh my God, can you sing the My Little Pony theme song? I love it!" Harry heard the Doodlebops agree and start singing, "My Little Pony, My Little Pony. You'll always be in my heart!" Harry sighed. He should have expected this. After all, Malfoy _was_ the world's biggest loser. Anyways, it was time for History of Magic. He'd better not be late.

Harry walked down the hall, listening to Malfoy go crazy over the Doodlebops as he made his way to History of Magic.

**I know that the Doodlebops and My Little Pony are muggle's things, but I couldn't help it. Right now, let's just pretend that the magical world watches the same things as we do.**


End file.
